Hero
by Angelstearz
Summary: SJR. John plays hero in an unbelievable way to an unwilling recipient.


Title: Hero  
Author:Angels_tearz  
Summary: John plays the hero to an unwilling Sam.  
Disclaimer: I don't own em and I don't know who does. And I don't own Enrique Iglesias's "Hero", he does.  
A.N: I got this idea before I went to bed and had to get it down on the computer. Sorry if it doesn't make sense and I'm sorry if it makes you sad.  
Song lyrics will be enclosed in ().  
Rating: PG-13  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(Let me be your hero  
Would you dance if I asked you to dance)  
  
Sam looked out her living room window, tears running down her face. She couldn't believe John. 'Damn him. Damn his stupid need to save everyone but himself.' She clutched the blanket wrapped around her even more tightly as she remembered every thing that had happened.  
  
Earlier that day  
John and Sam were laughing as they walked into the VCTF. Lately they had started to become even closer than before. And Sam was beginning to realize that she was falling even more in love with each passing moment. She glowed around him and he was happiest when with her. John was already in love. Had been for a long time. "Sam." The two stopped laughing at Bailey's grave voice. "What? What is it?" Bailey hesitated for a moment. "Please, Bailey...what is it?" He cleared his throat and continued, "Chloe's class went on a field trip..." Sam stepped closer, "Right. I remember her telling me."  
  
"They were taken hostage at the museum. A, uh, disgruntled ex-employee wants to make his former employer pay." Sam couldn't believe it. She couldn't breathe. "Oh...god! Where? What museum? Please!" John grabbed Sam and pulled her into a tight hug, then whispered into her ear, "It's going to be okay. We'll get her back. I promise." She nodded numbly. Bailey and the rest of the team, including Sam and John, packed up and headed to the museum.   
  
When they got there it was pure chaos. There was no order, no control. The parents were frantic, the police frenzied. No one seemed to be the head of the operation. Bailey immediately found the person in charge and officially took over. He made Sam stay with the other parents. Partly so she wouldn't become hysterical and partly to help keep the other parents as calm as possible. When she left Bailey turned to George, "Do we have eyes?" George started typing and turned back to Bailey and shook his head, "He disconnected them." Bailey sighed, "Can we get in there unnoticed?" George started typing again, "Uhh, not without risking the lives of the hostages."  
  
"Do we at least have ears?" George shook his head again, "He tore all the phones out of the walls before disconnecting the cameras." Bailey groaned. He was wracking his brain trying to come up with a solution. John cut into his thoughts, "I can get in." Bailey turned to him, "John..." John interrupted him, "No, really. I can go in in exchange for a hostage."  
  
"What makes you so sure he'll take you up on that?" They turned to the new voice, finding the Captain who had been in charge before they showed up. "Because, this guy is looking to make his employers pay, right? What looks worse for them, shooting some clerk or an FBI agent?" Bailey shook his head, "No. Absolutely not!"  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"You'll just get yourself killed!"  
  
"Better me than a bunch of school kids here on a field trip." A silence fell over the group. "Come on Bai. You know I'm right." Bailey closed his eyes and nodded, "Just to keep this guy's head cool. Nothing more, nothing else. Do you understand me? I don't want you trying to save the day, all right? Get in, talk to him, and stay the hell alive." John nodded at him, jogging out of the truck, ignoring the cry from George about a bulletproof vest. Bailey came out and announced on the bullhorn to the kidnapper that he had an agent coming in, just to make sure everyone was ok.   
  
John jogged across the street with his hands up. When he got to the door of the museum, he took his gun out of his halter and, in the kidnapper's line of vision, threw it to the ground. John opened the door and walked in with his hands up in surrender. "Who the hell are you! What are you doing here!"   
  
"I'm an FBI agent. My boss sent me in here to check everything out. Make sure everyone's doing ok." He started waving the gun in John's face, "We're fine! Now get the hell out!"  
  
"I have an offer for you." The kidnapper turned to him, letting John know that he was listening. "Let everyone go-" The kidnapper laughed. "I'm not done!" The kidnapper stopped laughing and pointed his gun in John's face, "Go on."  
  
"First, what's your name?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, if we're gonna be spending time together, I might need to know your name."  
  
"We're not spending time together. Now get out!" John held his ground, "You said you'd hear me out."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Let everyone go, in exchange for me." The man straightened up, "Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Look around you man. You don't want to shoot some school kids. And that's all you got here. School kids. Now if you take me, they'll still listen to you cause they don't wanna lose one of their own." John could tell he was seriously thinking about it. "Mark."  
  
"Excuse me?  
  
"My name is Mark." John let out a relieved breath, "So you'll do it?" Mark nodded. He then grabbed a hold of John's arm, pushing him to the ground. He looked up at the frightened kids and yelled, "Go! Now!" He then shot the gun in the air and they ran out of the building into their parent's waiting arms. When Chloe got to her mom she asked, "Why'd John stay, momma?"   
  
"What, sweetie?"  
  
"John. He offered himself to the man with the gun in exchange for us getting let go." Sam straightened up and looked over at the building and saw the SWAT team ready to move. She ran towards Bailey.  
  
(Would you run and never look back)  
  
"He's still in there! He gave himself up for the kids!" Bailey looked up at Sam, having thought John to be with her. He looked back at the building and stared. He grabbed his walkie-talkie and yelled into it, "Stand down. I repeat, stand down." The Captain of the police came out of the van, angry. "What the hell? Malone, you better have a good reason for this."   
  
"My man's still inside. No one goes in till I know he's safe."  
  
  
John sat on the floor, handcuffed to the desk and watched Mark pace around. All he could think about was Sam. At least she got Chloe back. All of a sudden his cell phone rang. Mark turned to him ready t shoot. John held up his hands, "It's just my cell phone." He slowly pulled it out and Mark grabbed it. "What!.....yeah, he's fine.......no.... I want out of here....a car...yeah....20 minutes or I start making your boy handicapped." Mark hung up the phone and groaned. This was not going the way he had planned. The two sat in silence until John's phone rang twenty minutes later. "What!....good......no one comes close....I'll kill him...." He slammed the phone onto the ground. He uncuffed John and started out the door, holding John in front of him. They had made it halfway to the car before John noticed the bomb. Mark didn't want out of here, he was going to blow the place up. He quickly scanned the square, seeing the snipers in place ready to take him out. He looked over at Sam with tears in his eyes and held her gaze.   
  
(Would you cry if you saw me crying)  
  
Sam eyes filled with tears, though she didn't fully realize why.   
  
(Would you save my soul tonight)  
  
Realization dawned on her and she shook her head, "No." The next few minutes went by in a sort of slow motion. John grabbing for his gun. Mark turning the gun on John. The gunshot seemed to reverberate off of everything.  
  
(Would you die for the one you love)  
  
John fell slowly to the ground. When he went down, snipers around the entire courtyard fired. Mark jerked with every bullet.   
  
(I can be your hero baby)  
  
Sam started to run towards John, crying and screaming at the same time. She got to him and pulled his head in her lap. "You're ok. You're gonna be all right."  
  
"Is Chloe ok?" Sam nodded, "She's fine. Everyone's ok." John nodded and swallowed hard, "I don't think I'm gonna make it, Sam." Sam shook her head "No, don't say that." He tried to speak again but Sam covered his lips, "Shhh. You need your strength." John painfully grabbed her hand and pushed it away, "No.. I..need...to say this. I-I....love...you." The tears that had been building started to fall freely. "I have for a long time. Shhh. Don't cry Sam." He took her hand and kissed the palm.  
  
(I can kiss away the pain)  
  
Sam shook her head, "No." She looked at the people standing around her, "Get the paramedics!! NOW!" Someone took a step back and let the medics through. Bailey came over and picked Sam up so they could do their job. She watched in a daze as they worked on and loaded him into the ambulance. As the doors closed, she could hear them say he was flatlining.  
  
(I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away)  
  
2 Days Later The Burial  
  
Sam stood by his grave as the other mourners left. She heard Bailey come up to her but didn't say anything to him. "Sam? You coming?" She shook her head. He nodded, "Grace said she'd keep Chloe for a few days so you can be alone." Sam nodded again but didn't say anything back. "Well, I'll go." He started to go but stopped and said one last thing, "We all miss him, Sammy." She closed her eyes in pain and heard him leave and get in his car and drive away.   
  
She opened her eyes to the freshly covered grave. She couldn't believe John was in there. That he was never coming back to her.   
  
(Would you swear that you'll always be mine)  
  
"I never got to answer you back, you know." She looked up at the sky and back down at the grave, "I love you too. I always will. I'll never love anyone else. Ever."   
  
(Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?)  
  
Sam felt the tears building. She couldn't do this. She wasn't ready. She never got a chance to even try to be happy with him. Never even got a chance. She sat down in the grass and started sobbing. She sat there for what seemed like days. Finally she stood up and turned to go, "I'll be back. I promise."  
  
(I can be your hero) 


End file.
